


God, the Marriage Counselor

by Jokers_Sanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Chuck is So Done, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, God Ships It, Implied Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, implied angelcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/Jokers_Sanity
Summary: Counselling is not Chuck's calling. But if it means forcing Lucifer and Sam to get over themselves and get back together, well... how hard can it be?Or,Chuck pulls a Trickster and throws Sam into a Supernatural-esque version of "It's a Wonderful Life".





	

Sam wasn't used to waking to utter silence.

Usually, Dean would be blasting the local rock station at the crack of dawn, or bouncing on the end of Sam's bed just to hear the ominous creak of a box spring that's clearly seen better days, or singing off-key in the shower. Come to think of it, most of his mornings involve waking to Dean being utterly obnoxious.

Slowly, Sam pushes himself up into a sitting position, frowning at the unfamiliar sheets that scratch against his bare torso. A couple of old blankets pool around his waist, too hideous to belong to even the _worst_ of the motels Dean has holed them up in during a case - and suddenly, Sam is scared. Fucking terrified, to be more exact.

He doesn't have much time to consider his situation, however. Just as the first cold dregs of panic begin to settle into his bones, the door creaks open and a tiny face peers around the corner. "Oh, good. Daddy was worried you wouldn't be awake."

Pushing the door open fully, a young girl of about six or seven wandered in with a tray of breakfast. The rich scent of bacon and eggs did little to settle Sam's uneasy stomach, and he swallows down the thick, acidy bile that rises in his throat as the food came nearer. Oblivious to Sam's distress, the child placed the tray on his lap, before clambering into bed beside him. Nestling into his side, she snatched a piece of bacon and began to munch away, perfectly content.

Seconds later, the man himself appeared, snapping a picture of the adorably domestic scene with his phone. "L-Lucifer?"

"The one and only." The devil grinned, before smacking the child's hand away as she went to reach for another piece of bacon. "Let Papa eat his food, Oralee. If you wanted bacon so bad, you should've asked for it."

Oralee stuck her tongue out at him, "Its only good when I steal it off of Papa's plate. Besides, he doesn't mind - right Papa?"

But Sam wasn't listening. Instead, he was focused on Lucifer, who looked painfully domestic in his frilly pink apron and matching bunny slippers. Lucifer, whom he hadn't seen in months... ever since the massive fight that had ruined _everything_ and left him in the grips of an unshakeable depression. Lucifer, who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, was now serving him breakfast in bed and doting on him like they were newlyweds.

Something was very wrong.

"What's the matter, Sammy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucifer teased, before reaching out and tickling one of Oralee's tiny feet. The little girl screamed, squirming in an effort to escape Lucifer's attack. The devil only stopped when she almost knocked over Sam's glass of orange juice, "Careful, kid. Those sheets have got to last another week."

"Where am I?" Sam frowned, the panic from earlier reaching an all-time high.

Lucifer looked stricken, "Well... you're at home, idiot. Where else would you be?"

Sam shook his head, "No... this isn't... I'm not..." he looked around, taking in the dingy bedroom that looked like it had come right out of a horror movie. "Be serious, now. Where the fuck am I?"

"P-Papa..?" Oralee stared up at him, her bright blue eyes wide and afraid.

Sam would've worried that he'd fallen into one of the Trickster's alternate universes, if Gabriel were still alive to cause such mayhem. And Lucifer had no incentive to stoop so low as to fuck with his brain like this. So what the hell was going on -

It took him a minute to realize that both Oralee and Lucifer had both frozen in time... and that a fourth person had joined them in the room.

"Long time no see, Sam." Chuck said gravely, his mouth pulled into a thin line. "We need to talk."


End file.
